Just About The Time and Our Faith
by tee-tah
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho dan Changmin harus berada di panggung tanpa jiwa mereka. Story about SMTOWN Concert and A-Nation Concert.


A/N: Mencoba membuat sebuah fanfic pendek tentang perasaan sosok Leader seperti U-Know saat SMTOWN Concert kemarin. Setting waktu ku buat sesuai dengan Indonesia, dan maaf aku kurang tau perbedaan waktu antara Korea dan Jepang, jadi nikmati saja setting waktu dalam fic ini, karena SETTING WAKTU TIDAK AKAN BERPENGARUH DI DALAM JALAN CERITA. OKE? ENJOY IT! No bashings! Karena saya hanya mendapat updetan konsernya lewat dbsknights, mohon maaf kalo kejadian dlm FF ini ga sesuai aslinya.. Namanya jg FF hehehehheee. Enjoy it!

**Just About The Time**** and Our Faith**

Hari ini, tanggal 21 Agustus 2010. Hari dimana Changmin dan aku pertama kali tampil di depan publik tanpa jiwa kami , Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Kutatap wallpaper ponselku yang menampakkan keceriaan kami berlima dulu. Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis untukku, Yoochun yang tak henti menggoda Junsu serta bagaimana Junsu tersenyum lepas saat kami berlima selesai melakukan konser dulu.

Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku bukanlah seorang leader yang baik, karena seorang leader yang baik takkan pernah membiarkan membernya terpecah belah seperti ini. Namun, semangat dari Changmin dan para Cassiopeia mampu membuatku kembali menegakkan kepala dan mencoba untuk menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada di depan kami—TVXQ. Semua member termasuk aku sangat yakin bahwa TVXQ akan kembali seperti dulu. Keyakinan ini yang akan selalu membuatku bertahan dan aku harap Cassiopeia-pun juga akan selalu setia menunggu kami kembali.

Satu hal yang makin membuatku sakit adalah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu juga akan melakukan A-nation concert di Jepang yang waktunya bersamaan dengan SMTOWN concert. Bayangkan, kami adalah TVXQ dan harus berada dalam pangggung yang berbeda. Bagaimana perasaan-ku? Sedih pastinya. Tapi aku tetap berharap konser kami semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan yang ku khawatirkan adalah Cassiopeia akan salah mengartikan konser kami yang terpecah ini, aku khawatir semua orang akan beranggapan bahwa kami telah... oh tolong, kami masih TVXQ!

Aku selalu percaya dengan 'suatu hari'. Suatu hari dimana kami berlima akan berdiri tegak dalam satu panggung di depan para Cassiopeia yang selalu meneriakkan nama kami dan memegang lightstick berwarna merah menyala yang sudah menjadi identitas mereka. Dulu aku sempat sama sekali tak ingin membuka berita saat pertama konflik melanda grup kami. Karena aku terlalu takut menerima hujatan banyak orang tentang-ku. Aku takut mereka menghujatku karena tak menahan ketiga member lainnya untuk memisahkan diri, namun keadaan berbanding terbalik. Semua orang justru mendukungku dan memberiku semangat, sehingga tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai bahwa TVXQ akan segera kembali. Karena pada dasarnya persahabatan kami tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan kontrak dan perjanjian semata. WE'RE TVXQ ETERNALLY.

Di saat aku memikirkan semua yang memenuhi benakku, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Yunho...," suara itu makin terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku pun menoleh pada seorang lelaki berambut blonde dan lumayan cantik itu.

"Teukie-hyung...," desahku pelan.

"Aku rasa kau takkan keberatan jika aku menunjukkan sesuatu padamu...," Lee Teuk mendekat ke arahku sambil merogoh ponsel yang di simpannya dalam saku celana-nya. Aku pun mengamati apa yang ia lakukan, ia memencet ponselnya dan kemudian menunjukkannya padaku.

"Coba kau lihat ini!," ia memberikan ponselnya padaku dan aku pun menerimanya.

Kulihat ada ukiran nama TVXQ di layar ponsel Lee Teuk. Tulisan itu berada di sebuah kolom berwarna biru dan aku yakin bahwa Lee Teuk sedang menunjukkan akun twitternya.

"A...Apa maksud semua ini, hyung?," aku bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tak mampu kutahan lagi.

"Kau lihat? TVXQ sedang menjadi trending topics di twitter...," Lee Teuk berujar pelan sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Ja..Jadi.. Mereka..," perasaanku campur aduk. Antara miris dan bahagia yang tercampur menjadi satu, perlahan air mataku mengalir. Itu artinya orang-orang di seluruh dunia tengah membicarakan kami.

"Mereka masih berharap pada TVXQ, Yun..," Lee Teuk memelukku yang tengah terisak ini. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku. Kami sama-sama leader dan sama-sama peka terhadap apapun yang menyangkut grup masing-masing.

"Gomawo, hyung. Kau leader yang hebat!," ujarku sambil melepaskan pelukan Lee Teuk.

"Usap air matamu, Yunnie-ah. Cassiopeia akan turut menangis jika melihat dirimu menangis. Sembunyikan air matamu, kau hanya perlu membagi perasaan gembira-mu pada mereka semua...," Lee Teuk berujar padaku sambil mengusap air mata yang menggenangi sepasang mataku.

"Nee, Hyung. Aku takkan membagi kesedihan dengan para Cassiopeia. Sudah cukup mereka sakit karena konflik-konflik itu," ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengusap sisa-sisa tetes air mataku.

"Semangat! Aku dan semua orang yakin kalian berlima akan kembali!," ujar Lee Teuk sambil menepuk hangat pundakku, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan-ku yang masih mematung dalam ruangan sempit yang sepi itu. Dan dapat kudengar sorak sorai penonton yang merasa antusias melihat SMTOWN concert hari ini. Apakah para Cassiopeia juga akan menyaksikannya? Apakah mereka akan tetap meneriakkan nama TVXQ sambil membawa lightstick merah-nya?

"TVXQ! TVXQ! TVXQ!," terdengar suara sorak sorai yang membahana dari tempat penonton. Ku kira aku salah dengar, tapi semua akan mengataiku tuli jika aku benar-benar salah dengar. Karena suara itu sangat keras! Suara itu memenuhi lebih dari separuh tempat SMTOWN concert. Tak ada teriakan tentang HoMin atau JYJ. Ini semua untuk kami—TVXQ!

"Ka..Kau dengar itu, hyung?," seorang lelaki berbadan jangkung mendekat kepadaku, jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus mencengkeram pundakku. Namun aku terlalu teliti untuk dapat merasakan getaran yang tercipta pada pundakku akibat jari-jarinya yang bergetar. Ya, pertahanan Changmin hampir runtuh seketika akibat rasa haru oleh teriakan para Cassiopeia.

"Mereka meneriakkan kita... TVXQ...," Changmin tertunduk di pundakku untuk menutupi matanya yang kuyakini telah basah oleh air mata. Ku peluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan erat, mencoba membuatnya tak bergetar lagi. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih seorang leader untuknya.

"Mereka percaya bahwa kita berlima akan kembali, Minnie. Berhentilah menangis," ucapku sambil melepas erat pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Ia masih sedikit terisak.

"Kita berlima benar-benar akan kembali, kan?," tanyanya. Entah mengapa aku selalu sakit mendengar perkataan seperti itu.

"Iya.. Kita berlima akan kembali. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu...," ujarku sambil mengacak rambut cepak dongsaengku ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudia konser pun dimulai, dan aku masih dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan Cassiopeia yang merupakan semangat untukku. Kutatapi bahu Changmin yang masih bergetar, tanda ia masih sedikit terisak.

Beberapa masalah teknis melanda konser tahunan keluarga besar SM Entertainment, mulai dari soundsystem yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik hingga masalah teknis lainnya.

"Nuhn nahreul wonhae, nuhn naege ppajyo, nuhn nage ppijyo... I got you under my skin...," sekali lagi Cassiopeias meneriakkan lagu itu dengan keras saat terjadi masalah teknis. Membuatku terharu. Seandainya mereka bertiga ada di sini, pasti mereka juga akan bangga sekaligus terharu pada kesetiaan Cassiopeia pada kami—TVXQ.

Hari ini semua di-setting dengan sesempurna mungkin. Panggung yang megah, lampu-lampu yang mahal dan jutaan jiwa penonton yang memadati area konser, namun itu semua seolah tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku tanpa kehadiran kalian bertiga. Apakah kalian masih menganggap aku sebagai leader? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja dan apakah kalian masih percaya bahwa kita akan bersama lagi? Tuhan, semua pemikiran ini selalu memenuhi tiap jengkal ruang otakku. Mungkin cepat atau lambat benda ini akan pecah hanya dengan satu kali sentakan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, konser pun dimulai dan aku masih bisa mendengar mereka yang ada di luar sana menyanyikan penggalan lagu Mirotic, lagu yang kami berlima buat dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba tangan itu menyentuh lengan telanjangku. Kurasakan tangan yang dingin, seolah mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?," ucap Changmin sambil sesekali mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau aku tahu itu sangat sulit untuknya apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tentu saja! Dan kuharap kau juga siap, Minie! Hwaiting!," teriakku bersemangat, mencoba mengusir kegalauan dan kabut yang menyelimuti hatiku saat ini.

"HWAITING!," Changmin berteriak dengan penuh semangat. Aku tahu ia melakukannya juga dengan tujuan yang sama denganku, yakni mencoba meringankan beban yang menyelimuti hati masing-masing. Dan ketika Changmin selesai berteriak, semua mata di dalam ruangan belakang panggung yang sempit ini tertuju pada kami berdua.

Satu persatu artis SME menamppilkan performa masing-masing. Mulai dari Girls' Generation, SHINee dan yang lainnya. Hingga saat penampilanku dan Changmin tiba. Kami masing-masing di-turunkan oleh tali pengait yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Sekarang, yang kami berdua lakukan hanyalah memasang topeng agar kesedihan kami tak terekspos oleh semua orang.

Dan saat pengait itu perlahan menurunkan tubuhku, kuberanikan diri untuk menatap lautan manusia yang berada di bangku penonton itu. Lampu-lampu berwarna merah pun menyambut aku dan Changmin. Red Ocean, Yeah! Gemerlap warna merah memenuhi lebih dari separuh arena konser, Changmin menatapi-ku sejenak. Pertanda ia sedang bimbang. Aku pun tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkannya dan mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya.

Hari ini kami menyanyikan beberapa lagu, diantaranya adalah Mirotic, The Way You're, Purple Line dan lagu baru kami, Maximum. Dengan berbekal sebuah senyum palsu, akhirnya kami pun perlahan-lahan menyanyikan beberapa lagu tersebut. Hari ini dalam otakku, aku membayangkan kami berlima yang menyanyikan beberapa lagu itu, dikelilingi dengan teriakan dan lautan lampu stick berwarna merah yang pastinya selalu dapat menambah kepercayadirian kami semua.

Dan ketika hampir menyelesaikan lagu yang kami bawakan, kulihat bahu Changmin kembali bergetar. Dan ditutupinya hidung dan mulut dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia menangis lagi! Segera saja kutarik lelaki tinggi itu ke belakang punggungku, alih-alih menyembunyikannya dari jepretan kamera wartawan yang meliput serta kekhawatiran Cassiopeia.

"Terimakasih semuanya. U-Know dan Max TVXQ pamit(?)!," terdengar suara gemuruh penonton saat aku meneriakkan nama "TVXQ" dan itu membuat Changmin semakin terisak, kuelus kepalanya saat kami sudah tiba di belakang pangggung. Kuakui, di balik sifat keras kepalanya, Changmin adalah seorang pria yang sedikit cengeng... Sama halnya dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu... Bagaimanakah konser kalian bertiga? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, sahabat-sahabatku... Tiba, Lee Teuk memanggil namaku lagi.

"Yunnie-ah!," ia memanggil namaku saat Suju selesai perform. Dia dan aku kini duduk di kursi yang terletak di belakang panggung.

"Ada apa, hyung?," tanyaku penasaran. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, sepertinya Lee Teuk sedikit kesulitan mengucapkannya padaku.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku selalu meng-update akun twitterku?," sepertinya Lee Teuk ingin berbasa basi sebentar.

"Lalu?,"

"Begini... JYJ menjadi trending topics. Dan saat kulihat tweets orang-orang tentang JYJ, kudengar Jaejoong-ah menangis saat menyanyikan lagu-nya...," tutur Lee Teuk sambil menatap mata musangku yang membulat akibat pernyataannya tadi.

Jaejoong menangis. Malaikatku menangis... Tak dapat kubayangkan wajah rupawannya ternoda oleh airmata. Andai aku ada disana, akan kupeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh, kuusap air mata sucinya dengan jari-jari tanganku yang hina ini dan kukecup sedikit wajahnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis karena masalah ini, masalah yang melanda TVXQ.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang berat untukku. Kedua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku meneteskan air mata mereka tanpa aku sanggup berbuat apapun untuk mereka. Seandainya aku masih bisa dibilang seorang leader, sungguh aku bukan sosok leader yang baik! Aku bodoh! Rasa sakit itu menusuk hingga ke relung hatiku, kukatupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahku. Menutupi air yang hendak turun dari sepasang mataku, pertanda bahwa hati ini terluka. Tapi air mata hanyalah setitik bukti dari jutaan pedang yang menghujam hatiku.

"Aku menyerah, hyung! Aku menyerah!," aku berteriak di sela isak tangisku. Kemudian, lengan kokoh Lee Teuk memeluk tubuhku yang kokoh ini. ya, tubuh kokoh namun rapuh milikku—Jung Yunho.

PLAK! Lee Teuk menamparku. Apa-apaan ini? ia memeluk dan menamparku.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, babo! Semua orang berharap pada TVXQ. Kalau leadernya saja sudah menyerah, bagaimana perasaan semua penggemar kalian!," Lee Teuk berkata dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Aku tertunduk sejenak.

"Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hyung...," desahku pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini hanya masalah waktu, Yunnie-ah. Waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya. Yang kalian dan semuanya butuhkan hanyalah kepercayaan," tutur Lee Teuk sambil memukul lenganku. Tuhan, mengapa kau menghukum kami seperti ini?

Keesokan harinya, kuberanikan diri untuk menghubungi salah seorang dari anggota TVXQ di Jepang. Untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja. Aku harus berhati-hati agar manajemen tidak mengetahui bahwa aku berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku teringat bahwa aku menyimpan nomor ponsel asisten pribadi Junsu. Segera kupencet tombol ponselku dan menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Yoboseo...," suara seorang wanita menggema pelan dari ujung ponsel.

"Tolong sambungkan telepon ini pada Junsu-ah!," ucapku pelan.

"Ini siapa, ya? Ada perlu apa dengan Junsu-sshi?," tanyanya panjang lebar dan semakin membuatku jengkel.

"Aku Jung Yunho! Cepat sambungkan telepon ini pada Junsu-ah," ujarku dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara yang kukenal dan sangat kurindukan menyapaku lewat sambungan ponsel ini.

"Hyung...! aku merindukanmu!," teriak Junsu dengan suara khasnya di ujung telepon. Aku sedikit lega mendengar suaranya, mengingat kami jarang sekali berkomunikasi.

"Na do, Junsu-ah..," ucapku pelan. Keheningan pun menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Changmin? Kalian baik-baik saja, bukan?," tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Iya, kami disini baik-baik saja... Kudengar, kemarin Jaejoong-ah menangis ya?," tanyaku sedikit hati-hati.

"I...Iya...," jawab Junsu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar...," tuturku pelan, saat ini aku ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Mendengar lantunan bibirnya yang indah saat menyebut namaku.

"Ha...Haloo," suara yang tergagap itu menggema sangat indah di telingaku.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kabar?," tanyaku sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ba..Baik. Kau sendiri?," ia berbalik tanya.

"Ya, syukurlah aku baik-baik saja...," jawabku pelan. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Baik aku maupun Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kami berdua sama-sama bergelut pada perasaan masing-masing.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Boo... Aku tak ingin melihatmu menitikkan air mata," tuturku to the point.

"Yu...Yu..Yunnie-ah..," nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, ia menangis lagi.

"Cukup.. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini lagi..," ujarku pada Jaejoong. Perlahan ia menghentikan isakannya.

"Saat menyanyikannya, aku teringat kita berlima..," ia berujar pelan. Berusaha membuat nada bicaranya menjadi biasa.

"Iya...," begitu responku.

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa waktu akan mengembalikan semuanya, Yunnie?," Jaejoong berkata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tentu... Waktu akan menghapuskan luka dan mengembalikan kebersamaan kita semua...," tuturku mantap.

"Aku juga percaya itu...," suara Jaejoong mendadak parau kembali.

"...," tak ada yang berani merespon ucapan satu-sama lain. Kami bedua terdiam.

"Saranghae, Yunnie-ah..," lagi-lagi isak tangis Jaejoong terdengar lagi.

"Nado..," dan tiiiitttt.. koneksi telepon terputus.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada tembok yang berada di belakangku. Kutatapi sekeliling ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kenangan kami berlima. Aku yakin semua pasti kembali, namun entah mengapa aku serasa tak sanggup menghadapi segala proses ini.

Malam harinya, aku dan Changmin duduk di luar ruangan sambil menatapi langit. Langit yang gelap dan bertaburan bintang-bintang. Kutatapi lama sekali, baru kusadari bahwa hanya ada lima bintang yang paling terang diantara semuanya.

"Coba lihat itu!," tukasku pada Changmin yang membuatnya langsung menengok ke atas dan memandang langit.

"Lihat lima bintang yang paling terang dan membentuk huruf W itu! itu kita berlima! Lihat, kita berlima akan kembali lagi!," tuturku berapi-api pada Changmin. Ia pun tersenyum manis dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Dan waktu akan mengembalikan semuanya, benar begitu?," ujar Changmin sekali lagi seraya menatap bintang-bintang yang membentuk huruf W itu. Aku pun mengangguk mantap.

**Tanggal X, bulan X tahun 2011.**

Dan inilah kami—TVXQ. Kami berlima berada dalam satu panggung yang sama, dimana lightstick merah dan teriakan Cassiopeia menyambut kembalinya idola mereka. Waktu telah mengembalikan semuanya, menyembuhkan luka di dada kami berlima. Peristiwa kemarin bukanlah hukuman, melainkan cara tuhan guna menempa kami berlima menjadi manusia yang lebih kuat.

Percaya! Itu kata kuncinya. Kepercayaan yang kuat akan menjadi sebuah do'a yang akan selalu dikabulkan-Nya. Inilah buah dari kepercayaan kami. Ini bukan mimpi! Ini kenyataan. Aku bisa memegang tangan mereka berempat, memeluk mereka dan bernyanyi bersama mereka. Dan semua itu nyata!

"Terimakasih telah menunggu kami semua! Sekarang inilah kami... TVXQ!," teriakku mantap diiringi senyuman manis dari ke-empat jiwaku. Sekarang tak ada lagi tangis, kesakitan dan penantian. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan yang telah sekian lama kami dan para Cassiopeia nantikan.

**END**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ^^**


End file.
